WDNWTF- Aces perspective
by CosmicKitten16
Summary: Full title: We Don't Need Wings to Fly This is the story We Don't Need Wings to Fly from Aces perspective. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is I what I guess you could call a rewrite of FrostedDusk's fanfic We Don't Need Wings to Fly. All credit goes to them for the plot and their characters. I do in fact have permission to write this, so please don't attack me about that. Read the original fanfic then come back and read mine. I feel reading the original is very important so do it please. This fanfic starts at chapter 3 of We Don't Need Wings to Fly and because of the newly added chapters in Aces point of view, it may skip some chapters. And unless it is requested of me I will not write those chapters. I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcome ect ect. Read the story.**

Ace sat against the wall of his cage, he didn't know how long he'd been there, hours, days or even weeks. It didn't matter. Any time he was alone for more than a few minutes was torture; a reminder of when he discovered his power and the pain he suffered honing it. So he sat there listening for the emotions of another mutant or even a Whitecoat. He'd been in the cage so long he didn't care anymore, anything that would make him feel less alone. Then he felt it, weak, but there. Emotion. Panic, fear, determination. It was coming right at him, getting stronger by the second. Panic, fear, determination. Panic, fear, determination. "BAM!" The door opens with a crash. Ace watched in amazement as the Eraser yanks the bars of his cage open. "Run!" It shouts. Ace hesitates for a second, before jumping out of the cage and charging down the hall.

Ace ran as fast as he could down the twists and turns of the hall, in hope that he would get out alive. He reached out for the emotions of another mutant. No luck. One turn to the left, still nothing. Up the long hallway and one turn to the right. Yes! Panic, confusion, determination, hope. Panic and confusion may not be good emotions but they are certainly easy to track. Ace smiled a little. Maybe he would finally get out, be free, live. To be truly alive and free, what a thought. Ace sprinted towards the source of emotion, enjoying the feeling of running without restraint. He pulled himself back into the world, reminding himself that he can't be in dreamland while trying to escape. **PANIC, CONFUSION, DETERMINATION, HOPE**. A red furred mutant rushed past him and into the group of other mutants gathering ahead. For the first time in his life, he felt like he might actually have a way out of the School. He smiled a little wider. Then a new emotion came from the end of the hall. Confidence, irritation, bloodlust. His feet skidded to a stop. The Whitecoat had found them, there was no hope now; they were going to be killed or locked in cages again. There was no way to fight them. They were tall, well fed and had stun guns. They were doomed. Then one of the mutants launched herself at them, she was exploding with determination and anger. The Whitecoats were too stunned to respond. Her actions gave him courage. He jumped at one of the Whitecoats, claws out and teeth bared. Slashing at her face and neck, doing anything that would incapacitate her for long enough for him to get away. The woman went down hard and Ace clawed his way to the exit. Pushing past the other mutants, barely hearing the alarm blaring in the background.

Then there it was, light, so bright and beautiful it blinded him. He squeezed his eyes shut, only to open them a few seconds later as mutants pushed him towards the glass doors. The world outside was full of vibrant colours bouncing off every surface, gleaming in all their glory. It was so different to the dull whites, grays and blacks of the worlds he had known for his entire life. He could do nothing but stare at this new world in shock. He was snapped out of his daze as another mutant eagerly pushed past him on the way out. He then remembered why he was at the door in the first place and ran out the door without a second thought. Green of all shades surrounded them, from trees to grass. The ground was covered in tiny stones that he couldn't recognize and a breeze floated gently past him. It was loud, but in a good way, peaceful. It felt like home. Then he felt it, the pure anger and bloodlust of an Eraser. Terror filled him, he panicked, let out a scream and sprinted towards the trees.

The sound of screams echoed through the forest, Ace knew that he couldn't outrun the Erasers so he had to find another way to survive. He glanced around him looking for some way to escape death. A tree! That would keep him safe. He jumped at the tree, stuck his claws in, and clawed his way onto the highest branch that would hold him. The tree shook as a hundred terrorfied mutants and hungry Erasers dashed past it. Screams of the dead and dying pounded in his ears until he couldn't hear anymore. Emotions flooded his senses and then he couldn't see anymore, only feel. Only feel the pain of the ones who didn't make it, their terror, sadness, desperation to survive and then the sickening feeling of nothingness. It made him remember the first time he felt someone die. The Whitecoats had wanted to "train" him in his ability. So they forced him to feel someone die, he didn't understand why they made him do that, probably their sick idea of entertainment. He watched as a mutant, no older than five, was stabbed in the stomach and the blood slowly pooled around her. No matter how much he tried not to feel her emotions, her terror, sadness and desperation to live, he felt them. He felt all the emotions leading up to her death, building on each other, so much emotion he thought he would explode. But nothing was worse than the nothingness left behind, the absolute void that was created when she died. Warm liquid dripped down his face, he realised he was crying and quickly wiped his eyes. Then closed them, trying to pretend he was anywhere but in the tree.

Silence. The screams had stopped. Ace opened his eyes and looked around, everything seemed how it was when he closed them. Then on a tree next to his he saw a figure on one of the branches. He couldn't tell what is was so he kept staring at it, trying to figure out if it was a threat. When suddenly it looked at him, light yellow-green eyes looking into his from the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The figure in the darkness didn't move, just stared right at him. It was scared and tense but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt him. Ace could feel the fur on his body stand on end. He growled at the shadowy figure, it flinched but held its ground. _Fear, tense._ It moved its head slightly into the light to see him. After what felt like an age it slowly crawled into the light... it was a mutant, a cat mutant. It-she was a girl, she had sandy red fur covering what seemed to be all of her body, what might have been a tail and HUGE ears. _Hesitant, nervous._ Ace fought the urge to go over and calm her. He cautiously inched his way along the branch making sure to keep eye contact with her at all times. He decided to let her look at him for a while before he introduced himself. She hissed softly, something inside him made him want to hiss back, so he did, softly. She calmed a little. So he took the opportunity to introduce himself properly.

"I go by Ace." It hurt a little to speak, his voice came out quite rough with a slight rumble sound to it. His ear twitched and he rolled his neck making a clicking sound.

"Animal?" She asked, her voice was similar to his with a slight rumbling undertone. Her body visibly relaxed a little. _Calm, calm, curious._ He then pulled himself out of his daze.

"Serval, you?" She answered almost immediately.

"Caracal. I go by Reflex." Ace nodded, then looked at Reflex, unsure of what he should say. Reflex looked at the ground, deep in thought. She tensed her body, took a deep breath, and leapt off the branch and onto the ground. Ace watched her for a few seconds before mustering up the courage to jump down himself. "Thump!" The impact sent shockwaves up his legs. Reflex yelped and spun around claws out ready to attack him. Ace looked at her apologetically. _Fear, determination, calm._

"What are you doing?" She whispered to him. Ace's ears flicked madly on his head, trying to catch every sound the forest made. It was terrifying, there was so much life here, so much that could hurt him. He couldn't possibly survive alone but he didn't know if Reflex would want to join him. Ace thought for a moment, bit his lip lightly, chose his words carefully and responded. "I want to come with you." It sounded awkward even to his ears. Reflex looked as confused as she felt. He continued, ears pressing themselves closer to his skull.

"Neither of us have any experience in the wild. We both won't make it very long; we'll either be killed by Erasers or die of starvation or something. Reflex nodded, he felt a pang of fear come off her. He continued.

"But if we work together, we'll make it longer. One of use cane hunt while the other defends, and then we can survive, even it only for a little longer." He thought back to the young mutant and he felt himself being filled with determination.

"I don't want to die unless I can't do anything about it."

He felt the hope radiating off Reflex, it made him happy knowing that he had given someone a positive emotion. She seemed pretty convinced after his little speech.

"Let's go then, Ace." She said softly, offering him a hand. He took it, feeling the best he had felt in a long time. Reflex felt _happy_ to. She smiled, showing off her fangs. Ace reminded himself that they were being hunted by Erasers and started to check his surroundings for any sign of them; sniffing the air and listening for and sounds of heavy feet pounding the ground.

 _Confusion_

Reflex suddenly spoke up, "where's your tail?" Ace sighed unhappily and turned to face her.

"I'm only 6% Serval," he explained "there wasn't enough for a tail." Reflex seemed to accept that answer and went back to tracking the Erasers. Ace spotted the huge clawed footprints pretty easily. He figured that you had no reason to hide when everything was hiding from you. The softer prints of other mutants running from the Erasers. Probably all dead by now.

"Reflex?" A soft voice sent Ace into attack mode. How had he not noticed her!? He had been so focused on Reflex that he never felt her emotions. Apparently the voice startled Reflex to, she had her claws out again and her ears were flicking wildly from side to side. A shadowy figure was attached to a tree off to one side. It was slowly making its way down the tree. _Nervous, uncertain, cautious._ Ace felt a little better knowing it probably wasn't an Eraser, but he didn't move from his position. The blonde hair and white clothes confirmed that is wasn't an Eraser but he still couldn't be sure it wouldn't hurt him. Reflex felt confused for a second then seemed to remember something. "Neon?" Reflex knew this mutant? Ace was getting more confused by the second. Reflex tried to get a better look at the mutant. The mutant flinched back and hugged the tree tighter. It didn't seem to have claws so he had no idea how it stayed on the tree. It- Neon nodded slowly, then slowly came down the tree until she was only about a foot or two off the ground. She smelled weird, kind of like… poison! Ace jumped back, then leaned in closer to get a better sniff. "Poisonous?" He asked. "Yes." He heard a quiet voice respond. Neon was still scared but a little less scared than before. Ace took a deep breath and shook his fur out. He looked around for something to focus on other than the shadowy shape of Neon. He found nothing to look at so settled for staring into the distance. He heard Reflex hiss softly at Neon bringing his attention back to them. They were both calmer now than before. He thought that was good, clam people were easy to deal with. Reflex walked towards Neon. Neon stayed in the shadows then jumped off the tree and examined the area around her. "I'd like to join you too." She said quietly. Fixing her attention on Ace. "I'm very good at defending." She held up one arm, showing the pale blue and yellow patches in the light. Reflex nodded, she seemed to have some experience with Neons poison. Probably from the Area. Ace had only been once and it was not an experience he wanted to relive anytime soon. As it turns out mutants will do just about anything to survive. But that didn't matter now, he was free and safe. Free and safe. Funny how two words he didn't understand before this started suddenly became so important. "So we're together?" He asked suddenly. "Two cats and one poisonous mutant." He was going to make it out of this alive! Ace grinned at them. He'd never felt this good in his life. He hoped he would feel like this the rest of his life. "I wonder how this is going to turn out." _Happy, happy, happy._ Reflex smiled back at him. Yeah, he would definitely feel this good for the rest of his life.


End file.
